


In the Dark Of Night

by ossie



Category: The Strokes
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossie/pseuds/ossie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert wakes up to see his two band mates getting intimate in the dark of night right next to his own bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark Of Night

"C’mon, man…" A familiar voice said quietly from across the small room. Albert woke up in his bunk bed, eyes nearly glues shut with sleep but he wiped it away to get a good view of who was talking. He looked over to Fabrizio’s bunk where the voice came from, he nearly gasped when he saw Nick naked aside from his undies around his knees spreading a naked Fabrizio’s thighs so he could finger him. Albert’s eyes flicked around to see if anyone else was awake and seeing this but it seemed to just be him seeing the show of a small Brazilian man having his ass spread by his guitarist friend. 

"Nick, please, please I need it." Fabrizio’s small voice whimpered as Nick leaned down to kiss his ear and neck while he removed his fingers to position himself. 

"Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get it." Nick whispered as he buried himself into Fabrizio, flipping the boy onto his stomach so he could get a good position over him. Albert couldn’t help but stare, he knew something was up with Fab and Nick but he would’ve never thought it was like that. He felt like a pervert for watching but if watching Fab try and restrain himself from moaning and Nick tighten his muscles while fucking him wasn’t the hottest thing he didn’t know what was. He was amazed at how quiet they managed to be, they’ve obviously had practice. Fabrizio only let out little whimpers and squeaks but the rest manifested itself in tears that rolled down his cheeks that Nick leaned over to kiss off gently, the two smiled at each other when that happened. When Fab spoke it was rapid and quiet but the most repeated things were, "I love you" and "Nick." It was clear Nick felt the same by the way he touched him. Albert noticed the looks in their eyes when they paused briefly to open them and gaze at each other, it was clear they were in love and Albert felt a bit more awkward watching at that point. It wasn’t long after Fab came into his sheets and Nick buried himself deep into Fab while he bit his neck to cum inside him, he could only imagine the pleasure of getting to do that by the look on their faces. Fab looked like a porn star with his eyes rolling back like that and Albert’s legs quivered.

"Oh, Nick, I love you so much." Fabrizio panted as Nick pulled out of him, cuddling him when he flopped next to him in his small bed. Nick kissed his lover and stroked his thick curls, smiling against his lips.

“I love you too, Fab, now get some sleep I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nick whispered, kissing the smaller man’s head before he crawled over the edge of the bed to put his boxers on all the way and gather up his clothes so he could return to his room. Albert had pretended to be asleep while Nick got ready so he wasn’t noticed but he opened his eyes back up to see Fab get his undies and pajamas back on, pushing his blanket towards the wall so he could sleep without it. Albert noticed how he seemed sad after Nick left, it was clear he didn’t want to separate from him but it happened so much Fab couldn’t disagree. Fab and Nick weren’t ready to be out yet, by both personal preference and worried about what their parents would say. They knew their friends would still love them but they didn’t want anything slipping out. Albert watched Fab for a while, seeing him toss and turn and whimper trying to sleep so he spoke up.

“Fab, man, you alright?” Albert asked, causing the little man to jump a little but he rolled over quickly to face him. 

“Oh, Albert did I wake you up with my fussing??”He asked, worried that Albert had seen more than just his tossing and turning.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I saw Nick for a while, he kissed you. If you wanna go to his room I won’t say anything.” Albert whispered over seeing Fabrizio shyly clutch his pillow knowing Albert most likely didn’t see just the kiss. Fabrizio still scooted up from his bed and knelt to kiss Albert’s forehead with his curls moved naturally out of the way in thanks before he left the room to join his midnight lover in the other room. Albert sighed to himself, he just witnessed the hottest and saddest moments of his life and he was all turned around. At least Fab was getting to be with his kinda-boyfriend Nick all night. He supposed he could cover for him in the morning if he didn’t make it out of Nick’s room early enough for no one to notice in the morning. Albert sighed quietly rolling over in bed to face the wall only to hear a little whisper from Julian on the top bunk of Fab’s side.

“Hey, did you hear someone leave? He asked, not sure if it was a dream or someone actually left. Albert knew his covering had to start sometime.  
“No, didn’t hear a thing.”


End file.
